oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter training
Introduction Before training, always remember to bring all necessary items. It can be very time consuming to have to run back to a bank or hunter shop constantly. Weight-reducing clothing can also be helpful, since most hunting places are far from a bank. It is highly recommended that you start A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen so that you have access to the fairy rings. This will significantly reduce the time it takes to get to each hunter area. NOTE: As with all skills you want to train, if it is your lowest skill (at least one experience point less than all other skills), performing the Tears of Guthix minigame will greatly increase xp in the skill prior to training suggested by this guide. The Tears of Guthix quest is required to unlock the minigame. As players level up the Hunter skill they gain the ability to catch creatures which award greater amounts of experience when they are caught. Levelling up the Hunter skill also allows players to lay more traps at once when hunting using traps. Note that training Hunter within the wilderness allows players to deploy an extra trap. Required Items *Bird snares (low level hunting) *Box traps (hunting chinchompas) *Small fishing nets and ropes (hunting salamanders) Training Guides Other Methods Levels 1-9 The fastest way to level 9 is the Varrock Museum mini quest - this mini quest gives 1000 Hunter and Slayer experience upon completion. Alternatively, you can catch Crimson Swifts at the Feldip hills hunter area near the beach. Using this method you would need to catch 29 swifts to reach level 9. It is advisable that until you can use more than one trap, you should bring something else to do while the trap is up because you can stand around doing nothing for a while. An example of something to bring is materials for High Alching. Levels 9-11 At level 9 you can start catching Copper Longtails (south-west of Fairy Ring ) at the Piscatoris Hunter area. This is recommended, as the 'Piscatoris Teleport' will teleport you very close to their location. You would need to catch 7 Copper Longtails to reach level 11. Alternatively, you could continue to catch Crimson Swifts at the Feldip hills hunter area. This method requires you to catch 12 swifts to reach level 11. Levels 11-19 Cerulean Twitch (Rellekka Hunter area, on the island north-east of Rellekka, eastern part of the island; near the coast; Fairy Ring ) Levels 19-29 Tropical Wagtail (Feldip hills, south-western corner of the map, Fairy Ring ) *At level 20 you can place 2 traps, increasing experience per hour. *The best spot to catch these specifically is located slightly north of the Hunting Expert's hut between the jungle and tropical trees. Stripy feathers are used to catch rainbow fish other than Fletching and baiting barb-tailed kebbits, which can be hunted at level 33. Levels 29-43, 43-59 At level 29 Hunter, you can start catching swamp lizards, providing 152 experience for each lizard caught. However, you need to complete Priest in Peril (to enter Morytania). The best spot to hunt them is the one southwest of the Werewolf Agility course entrance (Fairy Ring ). This area is ghast-free, but skillers hunting here will need to be wary of the snails which are aggressive to players there. There is a spot just east of that which is relatively snail-free (three trees in a tight space), but a ghast wanders around there. Optional: at level 43-59 you can catch spotted kebbits. Withdraw 500 coins from the bank, and deposit any weapon, shield and gloves if worn. Go to the Piscatoris Hunter area and into the Falconry. Rent the Gyr Falcon to catch these kebbits, and ' re-entering the Falconry mode requires you to pay 500 coin fee again'. The spotted kebbit fur can be used to make spotted capes. A bonecrusher helps reduce some time in burying/dropping the bones, as you will only need to drop the fur with it. While providing higher experience rates, it is also click-intensive. You can expect anywhere from 47,000 - 53,000 experience per hour. * At level 40 you can place 3 traps and you are able to wear a spotted cape, which reduces your total weight. Levels 37-47 (Alternative Method) At level 37 Hunter, players can go to Piscatoris Hunter Area (Fairy Ring ) and hunt Prickly Kebbits. In order to do this, logs (there are trees around) and a knife are needed for setting up the deadfall trap. A chisel is also recommended for players who have level 32 Fletching, in order to fletch Kebbit Spikes into Kebbit Bolts. This not only easily provides more inventory space (faster than dropping the spikes), but also gives decent profit. This method yields roughly 15k xp/hour at 38 hunter. On some spots you might catch copper longtails meanwhile, with this method, it provides over 30k experience per hour. Ruby harvests also spawn directly south of the fairy ring( ), so bringing a butterfly net and some butterfly jars (5-10 should suffice) will result in a bit more xp/hour and can be caught while waiting to catch a kebbit. This method can provide woodcutting experience too. Near the deadfall trap, there is a yew tree (level 60 Woodcutting required) that can be chopped for yew logs, which can be used in the setting up of the trap. Each Prickly Kebbit gives 204 experience. Levels 47-59 Orange Salamander - You'll need at least three small fishing nets, three ropes and some waterskins from the desert heat's effect. Extra nets could come in handy too. Pass through the Shantay Pass, and head south-east until you've reached a bridge. Cross it, and the spot is a bit more east. Hunting and releasing orange salamanders gives you about 30,000 - 52,000 experience per hour at level 47, but this rate rises with your Hunter level. Alternatively, use Fairy Ring code and run north to the hunter spot. Levels 59-63/80 Red Salamander - Teleport to Castle Wars bank and walk north until you see the southern hunting spot. *At level 60 you can place 4 traps. *At level 66 you are able to wear the spottier cape, which reduces your weight more than the Spotted cape. Levels 63-73/80/99 At level 63 Hunter, you can start trapping red chinchompas, giving about 41,000-44,000 experience per hour. Red chinchompas have a fairly stable price because of their high demand for powertraining range. However, while profitable, you should complete the Hard Western Diaries (requires 69 Hunter) to unlock a hunting ground, as bots typically infest the normal areas, greatly reducing profit and experience per hour. You are limited to four traps if you hunt red chinchompas immediately, however. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. It'll take 47,796 red Chinchompas from level 63 or 41,692 red Chinchompas from level 80 to level 99. *You will profit about }}}} from red chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}} as of , from level 63 to 99. *At level 80 you can place 5 traps, increasing the hourly experience from Red Chinchompas. Levels 73/80-99 At level 73, you can hunt black chinchompas instead, which provide more profit, in addition to placing one extra trap (so at level 80, you can place 6 traps,). However, black chinchompas are located around level 32-36 Wilderness, and is a hotspot for player killers. Being a lower level helps in this area, as there are not as much low level player killers who frequent this area; rather, medium and high level ones tend to come here often. If you are attacked (and you cannot escape) while you have black chinchompas, you can release them - this way, your killer will not get any chinchompas you obtained, discouraging them from killing you. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. It'll take 38,228 black chinchompas from level 73 or 35,075 black chinchompas from level 80 to level 99. You will profit about }}}} from black chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}} as of , from level 73 to 99. Category:Hunter Category:Skills